


Å knekke nøtter

by Koe



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Norsk | Norwegian, Podfic Available, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Russian Mafia, Sexual Violence, Spoilers, Tattoos
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kolja vet at han er anderledes enn Sasha. Det betyr antagelig at Kolja er en enda større galning. Han forstår hva han driver med, og velger å ikke ta hensyn til det. Det er hans varemerke, fortrinnet som gjør hans planer litt mer suksessrike, hans trusler litt mer skremmende, hans handlinger litt mer fordømte.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cracking Nuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206858) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe)



> "Å knekke nøtter" finnes også i podfic-versjon [her](http://archiveofourown.org/works/389826) (mp3).

 

Sasha passerer Kiro uten et eneste blikk. Den arrogante lille jævelen. Kiro er to hoder høyere, men Sasha, den kjepphøye ynglingen, vet at han har Koljas støtte. Sasha er så rett i ryggen at det er så vidt han går på tå.

Kiro skuler under sammentrukne bryn. Sasha kom ut av Koljas private bad. Han har bare et håndkle om livet. Mange blå tatoveringer, men ingen stjerner enda. Han må gå i en bue for å komme rundt Kiro og ender opp med å stryke langs veggen.

Han stanser foran Kolja. “Gå inn og vent i salongen.” Koljas stemme er avmålt, lav og mild som vanlig. Koljas blikk, i motsetning til Sashas, sitter som limt på Kiro. Kiro ser ut til å koke langsomt, han er rød i fjeset der han ser Sashas smale håndklekledde rumpe forsvinne inn døra til Koljas toppleilighet.

Resturanten i gårdens front er bare en fasade. Kiros far eier hele gården, som ved siden av resturanten huser en nattklubb, et regnskapsbyrå og et par agenturer av typen import/eksport. I bakgården, bak utkastere, finnes et illegalt kasino, en strippeklubb og et horehus. Der finnes også lagre av forskjellig slag: noen av rommene har toalett og vask og kan bare låses fra utsiden. Toppetasjene huser stort sett kontorer og leiligheter. At Kolja er flyttet opp til toppetasjen er en enorm tributt til hans skuespillerferdigheter. Hans stødige avvisning av Kiros tilnærmelser er den uuttalte delen av avtalen han har med Kiros far.

Kolja har håndplukket Sasha til denne oppgaven. Sasha er ærgjerrig, ung og med et alvor som kan forveksles med Koljas. Kolja vet likevel at Sashas pokerfjes er et resultat av at han faktisk ikke blir berørt av galskapen han beskjeftiger seg med. En psykopat av første skuffe, men en psykopat som respekterer Kolja høyt. Eller rettere sagt posisjonen hans. Hvis Kolja slipper Sasha inn på seg, er det bare et spørsmål om sekunder før respekten forvinner. “Et tu, Brute?”. Det er like sikkert som at sønn følger i fars fotspor og ikke omvendt. Sasha er perfekt. Den eneste gangen Kolja har sett ham opphisset var da han endelig ble bedt om å gjøre en “våt jobb”. Kolja fortalte ham at jobben måtte gjøres for broderskapets skyld og Sasha så faktisk ivrig ut et øyeblikk.

Mangelen på empati betyr også at Sasha aldri vil nå toppen i hierarkiet. Du må vite hva som driver folk for å spille spillet. Empati, men aldri sympati. Kolja vet at han er anderledes enn Sasha. Det betyr antagelig at Kolja er en enda større galning. Han forstår hva han driver med, og velger å ikke ta hensyn til det. Det er hans varemerke, fortrinnet som gjør hans planer litt mer suksessrike, hans trusler litt mer skremmende, hans handlinger litt mer fordømte. Det er også det eneste som gjør at fotmenn og forretningspartnere velger å overse blodsbåndet som gjør Kiro berettiget posisjonen på toppen.

Kiro er et følelsesmenneske ute av kontroll. Sterk og macho, javisst. Det han mangler er avstand til omgivelsene, i rak motsetning til Sasha. Han handler ikke rasjonelt, han reagerer. Som magnesium i vann. Kolja vet at det ikke har noe med at Kiro er homse å gjøre, men det er det folk hvisker seg i mellom. “Kiro er svak. Kjerring. Fucking queer.”

Kiro blir sentimental i fylla. Voldelig og sentimental. Han kan banke ryktesprederne, skyte dem også, men han klarer ikke å ta knekken på ryktene så lenge han ser på Kolja med blikket til en dressert skjødehund etter et par ti vodka. Ingen i dette miljøet har råd til å respektere hans åpenbare svakhet. Noen ting er absolutt tabu. Mannlig kameratskap applauderes, seksuell omgang mellom menn straffes. Hardt.

Situsjonen har blitt uholdbar nå som kongen - hjernen, bossen, dommeren ved deres lokale avdeling av Vory og Kiros far - sitter i fengsel. Kolja rakk aldri puste ut etter vel utført oppdrag. Maktbalansen på toppen er like stabil som kvikksølv for øyeblikket. Det finnes ikke så mange mulige utfall. Enten knekker Kolja Kiro snart, eller så vil Kiros følelser vende seg mot Kolja. Forsmådd kjærlighet vendt til hat. Sannsynligheten er stor for at familieimperiet vil bryte sammen om Kiro mister balansen. Koljas enorme arbeid tilintetgjort, innsatsen bortkastet. Kiro vil aldri kunne ta over tømmene uten Koljas støtte, ikke i hans nåværende tilstand og definitivt ikke med hjertet knust etter å ha kverket Kolja på sin fars ordre.

Kolja har levd med smerte i årevis - han har ofret sitt liv - i jakten på ett mål: å få denne onde organisasjonen til å råtne fra innsiden ut. Alt han har ofret vil være forgjeves hvis han ikke kan løse denne knuten. Liket hans dumpet i Themsen. Organisasjonen vil også usentimentalt kvitte seg med en svekket Kiro, reorganisere og fortsette å herje med menneskers liv som om ingenting har hendt. Det finnes alltid en degenerert jævel som bare venter på å stige i gradene. Kolja trenger plassen på toppen, og i kveld venter skjebnen på ham.

“Kiro. Vi må prate. La oss gjøre det i avslappede omgivelser.” Kolja viser vei inn i garderoben med hånden. Han ser Kiros sinne blande seg med tanken på det intime fellesskapet som oppstår i dampbadet. Badet unge, ambisiøse Sasha akkurat kom ut fra.

Det lille, men moderne og luksuriøse dampbadet er Koljas største investering etter han flyttet inn i restaurantgården. Å la venner og fiender kle av seg på hans domene gir ham et overtak han setter pris på. Dessuten har han hatt kveldens begivenheter i bakhodet lenge før det ble en bevisst plan.

De kler av seg i stillhet. Kiro raskt og uvørent med ansiktet mot veggen. Den brede ryggen luter, stjernene skjules. Det er som et bilde på at Kiro føler seg ufortjent til dem, selv om Kolja vet at det ikke er med hensikt. Begge mennene har disse stjernene. En tatovert under hvert kraveben - hvert ben på stjernene indikerer ett år i fengsel - og en på hvert kne: understrekende at en ekte Vor aldri vil knele for noen autoritet. Stjerner som disse bæres kun av de høyest rangerte medlemmene av broderskapet.

Kolja henger klærne nøyaktig opp på kleshenger. Å skynde seg langsomt. Kontroll. Kolja går først inn i dusjene. Kiro må vente.

Håndklærne de legger på benkene i badstua er tykke. Egyptisk bomull. De sitter litt i stillhet: den varme dampen slutter vått om nakne kropper. Kolja har enda flere tatoveringer enn Kiro: ortodoks symbolikk, vulgære tegninger og kyrilliske bokstaver spredt over en senete, arret kropp. Tatoveringene symboliserer hans anstrengelser for å komme til dette punktet. De som forstår språket kan lese at han lever av å sloss, at han aldri vil be for sitt liv eller bøye kne seg for noen. En av dem forteller at han tilbrakte en fødselsdag i fengsel for mord. En tenåringsbursdag.

Kolja strekker seg og venter enda litt før han snakker. Det er alltid Kolja som driver spillet. Kiros største problem er at det er han som er født prins. Det er han som skal regjere, men han skjeler bare til Kolja. Alle ser til Kolja.

Endelig snur Kolja seg mot Kiro. Kiro puster tungt, med albuene på knærne og hengende hode. “Jeg har dårlige nyheter, Kiro.” Kiro ser avventende på ham. “Din far har satt opp en kontrakt på meg. Igjen.” Kiros blikk flakker. Kiro vet meget godt hvorfor kontrakten er utstedt: Kolja har praktisk talt tatt over lederskapet etter Kiros far ble fengslet. Det eneste steget som mangler er at Kolja forlanger å bli kalt sjef. Hadde Kiro vært oppgaven verdig ville aldri Kolja kunnet utfordre ham i utgangspunktet. Kolja er sterk fordi Kiro er svak. Kiro vet det, den fengslede kongen vet det, organisasjonen vet det. Kolja vet også at kongen kan drepe alle han vil: Kiro vil aldri få egenskapene som trengs.

Kolja henter en flaske vodka fra det lille kjøleskapet han har fått bygget inn i veggen. “Kontrakten er ikke noe nytt. De virkelig dårlige nyhetene er at jeg har fått beskjeden fra Vory. Offisielt. De ber meg avsette din far og ta over driften med Vorys velsignelse.” Han tar seg en slurk og rekker Kiro flasken så han skal få tid til å tenke seg om.

Implisitt ligger det også en kontrakt på Kiro i Vorys tilbud. Det var vel bare et spørsmål om tid. Kiro setter alle i fare med sin hodeløse oppførsel. Den fengslede kongen ville fått samme beskjed en dag, og han ville ikke nøle et sekund. Han ville antagelig være glad for at andre tok avgjørelsen fra ham. Kiro, følelsesmennesket, har aldri vært god nok.

Kolja betrakter Kiro, som svetter mer enn noen sinne. Hodet i hendene. Den store kroppen ser kraftløs ut, tatoveringene ser ut som de flyter på den blanke huden. Den uberegnelige brutaliteten, Kiros fremste kjennemerke, er totalt fraværende. Hvis Kolja hadde vært som kongen ville dette ha vært øyeblikket for å ta Kiro ut av likningen. Men Kolja er ikke som kongen og Kiro stoler på Kolja. Kolja er bare ikke sikker på Kiros reaksjon nå som han innser at han har mistet alt.

“Jeg har ikke svart dem enda, fordi jeg ville gi deg en sjanse til å trekke deg ut. Din fars skjebne er beseglet uansett.” Kolja reiser seg rolig og går mot døren. “Tenk deg godt om før du bestemmer deg for hva du vil gjøre. Og ikke bekymre deg om meg, Sasha er klar til å ta over som min høyre hånd. Jeg venter på svaret ditt nede restauranten.” Han gir beskjeden i døråpningen. Ryggen til Kiro.

Kolja går slett ikke ned i restauranten. Han kler på seg og går til et lite kontor med egen dør til oppgangen. Der er det installert en rekke monitorer som viser bilder fra kameraer gjemt i toppleiligheten. Minst to i hvert rom. God oversikt.

Kolja er sitrende spent. Han er temmelig sikker på utfallet, men han kjenner ikke detaljene. Det er for mange variabler til å forutse forløpet helt nøyaktig. Han vet ikke engang om planen i det hele tatt vil lykkes, og innsatsen er høy. Begges liv avhenger av den.

Han ser Kiro tømme innpå vodka fra flasken han etterlot ham med. Det ser ut som han gråter, skuldrene rister og ansiktet er skjult. Kolja ser også Sasha vandre rundt i toppleiligheten, fortsatt kledd bare i håndkledet.

Kolja har bedt Sasha komme under påskudd av at han skal få en skreddersydd dress som takk for vel utførte tjenester. Takket være Sasha er et par knivsvingene brødre nå historie, som vann under brua. Kolja kan fortsatt føle verking i ribbeina etter angrepet som sendte ham på sykehus, og indirekte, Kiros far i fengsel.

Når skredderen ikke dukket opp til avtalt klokkeslett, tilbød Kolja Sasha å bruke dampbadet og ellers føle seg som hjemme inntil skredderen innfinner seg. Kolja vet at dette smigrer Sashas selvfølelse og gjør ham mindre vaktsom. Nå tar Sasha seg friheter. Kolja ser ham åpne skap og skuffer i leiligheten. Han går inn på soverommet og sjekker nattbordsskuffene.

Kolja smiler, han har levd et vellykket dobbeltliv i mange år. Ingenting virkelig kompromitterende finnes i leiligheten. Garantert. År med fangenskap i Sibir og brutal infiltrasjonstrening har finpusset fasaden hans. Hadde han ikke mestret dette hadde han vært tatt ut av ligningen for lengst.

Han kjenner spenningen fysisk når Kiro reiser seg sakte og går ut av badet, mot leiligheten. Hadde han stanset i garderoben og kledd på seg, måtte Kolja ha fulgt ham ned i restauranten. Ingen er der i kveld, alle er i nattklubben vegg i vegg. Kolja kjenner vekten av pistolen i hånden. Den er kald. Han er fullstendig rede til å ta kampen med Kiro. Han skylder Kiro så pass.

Kiro dukker opp på en ny monitor i det han trår vaktsomt inn i salongen. Den nedbrutte holdningen fra badets ensomhet er borte. Nå er det rovdyret Kiro som gjengis i svart-hvit kontrast.

Sasha er fortsatt på soverommet. Han sitter på kne foran en låst koffert som Kolja har lagt ut som åte. Håndkledet ligger i en haug på gulvet. De tykke teppene demper Kiros skritt når han nærmer seg. Kolja svetter og han har ereksjon. De to på monitorene er hans marionetter, og følger manus til perfeksjon. Han gruer seg til neste scene.

Sasha har ingen sjanse mellom Kiros kraftige never. Det avsindige raseriet Kiro slipper løs er heller ikke mulig å verge seg mot. Slagene hagler over den mindre, spedere skikkelsen. I løpet av minutter er Sashas ansikt en blodig masse, og han kjemper ikke når han blir bøyd over sengen. Sashas bevisstløshet trøster absurd nok Koljas evig svarte samvittighet. Sashas gutteaktige skjønnhet er borte. Hans ytre vil heretter stemme bedre med hans indre. Hvis han overlever.

Kolja ser Kiros hofter pumpe over Sashas nakne underkropp, det groteske angrepet rundet av med voldtekt. Sasha på magen, som et blodig siklende slakt. Kiro stående, med hånden full av Koljas sengetøy som han presser inn mot ansiktet. Kiros skuldre begynner å riste igjen, støtene stilner av. Kiro tipper forover over Sashas slappe kropp. Kolja gjetter at han neppe har fått utløsning for noe mer enn fysisk raseri. Det passer godt med Koljas videre planer.

Kolja ser på i taushet. Han har forlatt overvåkingsrommet, og står som en mørk skygge ved døren. Når Kiro endelig løfter blikket og blir oppmerksom på ham, løfter Kolja pistolen han holder i hånden. Den peker midt mellom Kiros øyne.


	2. Chapter 2

Pistolen er ikke ladd. Kolja tar ikke sjansen på vådeskudd, men er uansett ikke særlig bekymret for motangrep. Kiro forstår denne trusselen fordi straff er en nødvendighet i Kiros univers. Ved å gå løs på sjefens eiendom i sjefens leilighet har Kiro tatt selvmord. Han ser på Kolja et øyeblikk og smiler før han senker hendene, siger ned på kne - på stjernene, og lukker øynene. Kolja smiler ikke.

“Hva er du, Kiro?”  
Kiro åpner forbauset øynene igjen. Kolja forblir i skyggene. Det er viktig at han ikke gir Kiro en millimeter slakk akkurat nå.  
“Hva er du? Svar meg.” Han snakker fortsatt rolig. Stemmen har et intenst isbelagt alvor.  
Kiro ser helt blank ut.  
“Du er ingen mann. Du er ingen prins. Du er en gutteknuller.”  
Kiro slår blikket ned. Det treffer Sashas blottlagte rumpe og Kiro krymper seg synlig.  
“Hva er du, Kiro.”  
“Jeg er ingen mann… ingen prins.”  
“Og?”  
“Jeg er en gutteknuller.” Kiro nesten hvisker.  
“Høyere!”  
“Jeg er en gutteknuller!”  
“Vory har altså rett?”  
“ja.”  
“Skal jeg skyte deg?”

Kiro senker blikket igjen, men ikke før han har kastet et raskt sideblikk på Kolja. Tankene hans er like åpenbare som vanlig. Hvorfor velger Kolja å torturere ham først? Hvorfor ikke bare skyte? Han lager en halvkvalt lyd, men klarer ikke å besvare Koljas spørsmål.

“Hvem er jeg, Kiro?”  
Kiros øyne buler og underleppen dirrer.  
“Jeg er kongen, Kiro. Jeg er kongen nå.”  
“Du er kongen.”  
“Ja?”  
“Du er kongen, Kolja.”

“Jeg behøver ikke å skyte deg, Kiro, fordi jeg eier deg.” Kolja senker løpet.  
“Du eier meg.” Ordene ytres som en blanding av spørsmål og konstatering.

Kolja trår endelig frem fra skyggene. Han legger pistolen på kommoden og hånden på Kiros skulder. Kiro vender hodet og kysser håndbaken hans. Kolja kjenner lettelse løse opp knuten i magen. Bare et lite stykke igjen nå før alle brikkene ligger på plass.

Kolja løfter Sasha såvidt opp for å kjenne om han fortsatt puster. Deretter skyver han ham usentimentalt ned på gulvet og snur seg mot Kiro igjen.

“Du trenger å kjenne din plass, Kiro. Virkelig kjenne den.”  
“Jeg skjønner. Jeg er ingenting. Ikke verd å skyte en gang.”  
“Du skjønner ikke en dritt. Sier du at min eiendom er verdiløs?” Kolja hever stemme så vidt.  
“Nei.”  
Han bøyer seg over Kiro og griper ham under haken. Kiro flakker med blikket, men Kolja klemmer fingrene fast rundt haken hans til han tar kommando og ser Kolja inn i de stålgrå øynene. “Du kan bli min mest verdifulle eiendel, Kiro. Men bare hvis du kjenner din plass.” Kolja reiser seg igjen,

“Du vet hvordan vi knekker en hore?”  
“Ja.”  
“Legg deg på sengen. Gjør deg tilgjengelig for meg.”  
Kiro ser på Kolja med vantro og åpen munn.  
“Jeg tar deg gjerne med makt. Alternativet er å skyte deg her og nå.”

Kiro legger seg ned på magen. Han gløtter på Kolja over den ene armen. Kolja lar ham glo. Som før kler Kolja av seg utstudert og sakte.  
“Ned på kne. Stjernene dine symboliserer min eiendomsrett fra nå.”

Kolja presser ned Kiros korsrygg med venstre hånd slik at rumpa står til værs. Med høyre gnir han kuken inn med spytt før han presser seg vei. Ikke for glatt og heller ikke for sakte. En brennende følelse, han kan kjenne sine egne hjerteslag, eller kanskje Kiros, det kan være det samme. Det som er viktig er at Kiro får kjenne fornedrelsen, nederlagets smerte. Smerten som fritar Kiro for skyld: fra å ikke leve opp til sin fars forventninger, fra å være en hallik som ikke klarer å få den opp for sine egne horer, fra å forelske seg i en Vor, en bror i deres kriminelle familie - all denne skylden som nå føres over på Koljas skuldre.

Et stønn unnslipper Kiros munn. Det høres ut som lettelse.  
“Hore.”  
“Jah.”  
“Du liker dette.”  
“Mh.”  
“Gjør jobben for meg.” Kolja stanser. Kiro nøler bare et øyeblikk før han tar over bevegelsen. Han kaster kroppen bakover så skinkene smeller mot Koljas bare lår. Svetten mellom dem gjør lydene våte. Et lavt stønn fra Sasha på gulvet under dem bryter Koljas konsentrasjon.

“Stans. Du liker dette for godt. Legg deg på ryggen.”

Kiro nøler ikke denne gang. Kolja griper rundt leggene hans, bøyer bakover, spytter og presser seg inn igjen. Kiros muskler buler av anstrengelse. Kolja får et ekstra kick av å se Kiros vitalitet når han samtidig har Sashas blodige, kraftløse kropp i øyekroken.

Det er ikke tvil, Kiro stønner av opphisselse nå.  
“Si at du er min, hore.”  
“Jeg er din!”

Kolja lener seg over Kiro. Han griper om Kiros kuk mens han puler Kiros rumpe i dype jukk. Kiro er steinhard og han møter Kolja støt for støt. Kolja låser Kiros blikk fast med sitt, bøyer seg frem og biter ham hardt i underleppen. Kolja kjenner jernsmaken i det Kiro kommer med spasmer over det hele. Kolja kan ikke tillate seg å komme. Kontroll. Det er hele løsningen.

Kolja retter seg opp og trekker den fortsatt dunkende kuken ut.

“Tørk deg.” Kommandoen røsker Kiro ut av post-orgasmisk matthet. Han setter seg opp og tørker seg lydig med håndkledet Sasha slapp fra seg.

“I dusjen.”

Kolja går først. Utstudert rolig. Ikke et blikk på Kiro, som antagelig kan knekke nakken hans med en hånd. Dette er første test.

Begge kommer seg helskinnet i dusjen. Kolja betrakter Kiro kaldt mens de vasker seg, side om side. Kiro møter ikke blikket hans. Selvbevisstheten gjør ham keitete. Han ligner mer en guttunge enn det morderiske beistet som herjet med Sasha for kort tid siden.

Kolja griper ham om nakken og tvinger ham til å møte blikket hans igjen. Kolja ser meget streng ut, og i Koljas tilfelle betyr det umenneskelig streng. Koljas senete kropp er et mye mer inviterende syn. Kiro ønsker han kunne kysse alle tatoveringene, en etter en.

“Si det.”  
“Jeg er din.”  
“Ja. Nå skal du gjøre noe for meg, og du skal gjøre det uten tanke eller motstand. Motstand betyr at du ikke kjenner din plass.”  
“Ja.”  
“Sug meg. Ordentlig.”

Kolja går i forveien inn i dampbadet. Godt med varmen etter det iskalde soverommet og den mentale og fysiske anstrengelsen. Han setter seg bredbent på benken, lener seg tilbake og lukker øynene. Test nummer to.

Leppene som slutter om kuken hans er fantastisk myke. En ømhet han aldri har møtt hos Kiro tidligere. Det har vært mange keitete klapp og kjærtegn i fylla, men aldri ømhet som dette. Selv om nervene hans fortsatt er i alarmberedskap, kan disse leppene få Kolja til å komme. Han har gått i gjennom scenariet om igjen og om igjen i tankene, og aldri feilet i å bli hard av tanken på å tvinge Kiro til å handle som han føler. Den konstante ereksjonen har vært distraherende, men også en kraftfull påminnelse om nødvendigheten av å få situasjonen under kontroll. Han innser at han har nådd målet: Kiro suger som om livet hans avhenger av det. Kolja ville ha ledd om han ikke allerede var opptatt, stønnende, gispende, klamrende om Kiros hode, jukkende mot den hypnotiserende rytmen.

“Jeg kommer! Fortsett å suge!” I det han spruter holder han Kiros hode fast mellom hendene.

Sæden drypper av Kiros munn når han igjen løfter ansiktet. Kolja begunstiger slaven sin med et fraværende smil. Det er alt for tidlig for post-seksuell ømhet.

“Nå skal vi spise godt, og snakke litt mer.” Kolja gjør seg raskt ferdig i dusjen. Han legger en løs slåbrok om skuldrene. Kiro får selv finne ut hvilken påkleding han trenger.

Kolja registrerer fornøyd at Kiro har valgt badekåpe i stedet for fulle klær. Spørsmålet er nå om det er for å forbli tilgjengelig eller fordi han allerede har klart å stable en usunn selvsikkerhet på beina. På tide med tredje og siste test.

Kolja beordrer Kiro til å hente mat fra restauranten: kaviar, loff og smør, vodka og shampanskoye. De spiser i taushet. Grådig.

“Jeg vil virkelig ikke drepe deg, Kiro. Vi er et godt team. Problemet er at du er prinsen. Du er født som prins, men kan aldri bli konge. Din far vil aldri anerkjenne det, men alle andre har forstått dette for lengst.”  
“Jeg vet det.”  
“Hvorfor utfordrer du meg da? Voldtar Sasha i min egen seng?”  
“Vet ikke.”  
“Det tror jeg du vet. Skal jeg beskytte deg mot Vory, og mot deg selv, må du følge min vilje heretter. Det eneste som vil overbevise broderskapet er fullstendig lydighet. Hvis de ser at jeg kan holde deg i sjakk, vil de kanskje la deg leve. Og jeg trenger deg. Vi er et godt team.”

Kiros munn henger åpen. Kolja ler og skjenker opp mer vodka. “Du har satt meg i ei stygg knipe, Kiro. Jeg trenger din hjelp til å løse denne floken. Hvis du vil besøke din far, må du gjøre det raskt.”

Mens Kiro hentet maten, hentet Kolja pistolen fra soverommet. Den er nå ladd, og ligger på hjørnebordet mellom dem. Kolja har ingen intensjoner om å hindre Kiros valg denne gang. Kolja har gjort sitt beste og nå må han selv begynne å stole på Kiro. Hvis Kiro avviser tilbudet hans vil hans dager være talte uansett.

“Jeg skal besøke ham. Deretter skal jeg overbringe beskjeden til kontakten vår på innsiden.”

Dette er mer enn Kolja turde håpe på. Er det et spill fra Kiros side? Masken hans slår sprekker, men han tror han klarer å hanke seg inn i tide.

“Jeg er din, Kolja. Jeg skal bevise det.”  
“Da kan du starte med å ta hånd om Sasha.”  
“Hva vil du jeg skal gjøre med ham?”  
“Du kan overbevise ham om å holde munnen lukket, ta ham med til et voldtektsmottak og kompensere ham månedlig og rikelig for tap av inntekt.” Å si at Kiro ser skeptisk ut er svært mildt uttrykt.” Alternativet er å få ham til å forsvinne.” Kiro lyser tydelig opp ved tanken. “Da må du kompensere meg for mitt tap. Jeg foreslår at du begynner å se etter en erstatning for Sasha, en du kan trene og holde oppsyn med. Jeg må godkjenne valget ditt, selvsagt.” Kolja har flere mål med dette oppsettet. Først blir han kvitt Sasha. Deretter får han vist Kiro litt hardt tiltrengt tillit, samtidig som Kiro får noe mer å fokusere på enn egne nederlag. I tillegg ønsker Kolja å bygge opp teamet av sine nærmeste rådgivere opp igjen fra grunnen. Han trenger ledere som er lojale både mot ham selv og Kiro, uavhengig av seksuelle preferanser.

Kiro er i godt humør igjen, nå som han er tilbake i varmen og har interessante oppgaver foran seg. Det gode måltidet, utladningen han fikk ved å banke vettet ut av Sasha og å bli grundig pult av mannen fra hans mest unevnelige, mest private drømmer, har antagelig heller ikke gjort ham noen større skade.

“Jeg skal ta hånd om Sasha med en gang.” Han reiser seg brått, og Kolja blir igjen slått av synet av den massive kroppen hans, der han tårner over det lave kaffebordet. Kiro smiler litt vel bredt ved tanken på den grusomme oppgaven han har foran seg.

“Kom tilbake hit når du er ferdig, Kiro.”

Før Kiro kommer tilbake er det en del ting Kolja må ta hånd om selv. Han må vaske vekk blodet fra soveromsgulvet og skifte sengetøyet på dobbeltsenga. Han må også returnere til overvåkningsrommet for å slette noen teiper og skru av kameraene som dekker soverommet.

Kiro holder seg selv i tømme fra denne dagen. Han drikker med måte, og tigger ikke lenger Kolja om oppmerksomhet med blikket. Han stoler på Kolja. Kolja har lovet å drepe ham selv i det øyeblikket han mister grepet, og Kiro er tro mot det løftet.

**Author's Note:**

> Fantastiske [strangeh](http://strangeh.livejournal.com/) har laget to fantegninger til denne historien. Du kan [se dem og fler EP-tegninger her (OBS: NSFW og spoilers!)](http://epslash.livejournal.com/15184.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Å knekke nøtter [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389826) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe)




End file.
